CUIDANDO DE LA FAMIGLIA -MY VERSION-
by NARUKO96
Summary: "Siempre cuidare de ellos, velare por su seguridad de día" "Los cuidare entre las sombras después de todo, ni en las noches están a salvo es como si siempre tuviesen un cartel luminoso en la cabeza que dijera: Ataquen" Cuidar de la familia es mi deber/misión.
1. prologo

**NARU: OLA A TODO EL MUNDO ANTES K NADA KIERO DECIR K ESTE INCREIBLE FIC PERTENECE A LA GRAN**

**Yuunieh Skylark-CHAN ESTE FIC ES SUYO TODOS LOS CREDITOS PARA ELLA OK?**

**YO SOLO LO E MODIFICADO A MI GUSTO ^O^**

**_AVISOS DE LA AUTORA_**

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales:** **_(CAMBIO MIO) MI OC_**

—**KHR—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**Cuidando de la famiglia**

**PROLOGO**

Era de noche, por toda la ciudad de Italia ya no se podían escuchar las risas de los niños correteando por toda la ciudad, o a las madres llamándoles la atención por corretear por toda la casa, si todo era paz y silencio en la pequeña ciudad; pero en las profundidades o con más detalle "El corazón" del bosque se escuchaban bombas y sonidos de disparo impactando contra troncos o la misma piel de las personas que se encontraban ahora en el.

— ¡AAAAH! —Se quejo un adolecente de ojos y cabello verde se sostuvo su brazo izquierdo con fuerza tratando de que la sangre no saliera inútilmente.

— ¡LAMBO! —Grito un castaño con cabellos en punta y ojos mieles con tonos anaranjados. — Oni-san, ayuda a Lampo.

El peliblanco con una bandita entre su nariz asintió, dejando su puesto entre la línea de ataque, corrió hacia Lambo quien se estaba poniendo más pálido de lo normal a causa de la perdida de sangre.

— ¡Tsuna son demasiados y ya no tenemos fuerzas para usar las llamas de última voluntad! —Gokudera su mano derecha de cabello plateado retrocedió.

— Kufufu ¿Cansado Gokudera? —Se rio el guardián de la neblina Mukuro Rokudo, parecía que entre los guardianes de Tsuna era el más sano, pero si se le observaba bien su respiración cortante, y la dificultad de mantener los ojos abiertos a causa del cansancio era el que peor estaba.

— ¡Cállate y ocúpate de vencer a esos tipos!

— Parecen niños; concentre en vencerlos a ellos. — Kyoya de cabellos negros atacaba a todo "niño" que se le acercaba, cabreado por que aunque no lo diría en voz alta estaba agotado solo era cuestión de tiempo.

_Tiempo…_

_Sin esperanza…_

_Solo cuestión de tiempo._

—**KHR—**

En el mismo bosque a unos kilómetros de donde se llevaba la ejecución de la familia Vongola un hombre entre las sombras sonreía, sonreía y de una manera muy placentera al ver como la familia más poderoso del bajo mundo iría a su fin esta misma noche.

— Señor, el primer escuadrón ah logrado el objetivo, el segundo escuadrón espera sus ordenes. —Hablo un hombre fornido de cabello negro haciendo una reverencia a su líder.

— Inician con la segunda fase. —Dijo observando con deleite como Giotto y sus guardianes comenzaban a retroceder.

— Si señor. —Sin más se retiro a dar la orden.

— Hasta entonces… _Bongore deccimo._

—**KHR—**

— ¿S-se están retirando? —Lambo tartamudeo.

— ¡Extremadamente malo! —Bramo Ryohei a su lado curando con la poca energía que le quedaba de su llama del sol.

— ¡Ryohei tiene razón debemos retirarnos AHORA!

No llegaron ni a darse la vuelta, cuando escucharon pasos trotando hacia ellos y para horror de todos ellos (Claro que Kyoya y Mukuro lo disimularon muy bien con solo un poco de sudor resbalando por su mejilla), eran franco tiradores apuntando directo a ellos.

— ¿Cuál es el plan Decimo? —Mukuro estaba depositando sus últimas esperanzas en su líder.

No hubo respuesta… Solo silencio y el sonido de las armas ser desbloqueadas por sus dueños. Tsuna en lo único que pensaba era en la promesa que le había hecho a su hijo de regresar justo para su cumpleaños; imaginando a su pequeño llorando frente a su tumba: _"¡TE ODIO, ROMPISTE TU PROMESA!" _Solo de pensar en esas palabras se sintió el padre más horrible del mundo.

— ¡CARGUEN SUS ARMAS! —El corazón de los miembros de Vongola se detuvieron por milésimas de segundo. — ¡LISTOS! —No había esperanza… Solo un milagro o una familia aliada podría sacarlos de esto… Pero aún así no perdía la fe, de volver a reencontrarse con su hijo y sus sobrinos. — ¡FUEGO!

Tsuna cerró los ojos con fuerza y un nombre llego a su mente, junto con la sonrisa del pequeño de 5 años.

_Giotto…_

El tiempo pareció transcurrir más lento de lo esperado, se escuchaba como las armas de fuego dejaban lanzar las mil y un armas justo directo a donde se encontraban él y sus guardianes, siguieron pasando los segundos pero nada… Ni quejidos, ni frio, ni nada de dolor.

_¿Qué?_

Tsuna abrió de apoco sus ojos, solo para abrirlos de sobremanera al ver, lo que sus ojos y los de sus guardianes no creían junto enfrente de ellos a solo 5 pies de ellos una persona por completo de negro los resguardaba con un dispositivo que en sus vidas habían visto, creando un enorme campo de protección con… ¿Llamas de la ultima voluntad del rayo?

Los disparos cesaron por momentos, cosa que el desconocido aprovecho para voltear a verlos. Él desconocido o por lo que veían _Desconocida _una playera negra hasta los hombros, siendo recubierta por un pequeño chaleco con un solo botón colocado, guantes negros que dejaban al aire libre solo los dedos pulgares k llegaban hasta los codos, unos pantalones cortos que llegaban más arriba de las rodillas casi a medio muslo botas negras militares, (Cosa que causo muchos sonrojos XD) como accesorios un cinturón negro con pequeñas bolsas y un reloj negro con su pantalla fosforescente.

El viento soplo dejando que los cabellos rojos se macearan ligeramente y fue cuando lo vieron un antifaz negro cubriendo su medio rostro para arriba, no se podían ver su ojos, ya que el antifaz traía una ligera tela blanca cubriendo los orificios de donde se suponía que estarían los agujeros.

— Veo que todos están a salvo. —Su voz fue lo que más los impacto algo aguda, pero tersa y suave. — Bien me ocupare primero de los estorbos. —Dijo mientras escuchaba como los disparos habían vuelto a escucharse, tratando de romper la barrera rayo. La mujer se giro sacando un pequeño artefacto de unas de las pequeñas bolsas y presionando un pequeño botón de la nada el pequeño artefacto se trasformo en un arco negro, presiono algunos botones del reloj y con unos pequeños "Beeps" se abrió una pequeña fisura del campo de fuerzas y la chica salió del campo de seguridad.

— ¡E-espera! — Tsuna trato de detenerla pero fue en vano.

Los disparos aumentaron, Tsuna y los demás no podían hacer nada más que escuchar ya que el campo de rayo por los cambios de movimiento hacia que la visión de la familia vongola se viera borrosa. Se escucharon gritos quejidos y lo que parecían rayos chocando con la tierra seguido de más ruidos no fue si no después de 20 minutos exactos que visualizó figuras cerca del campo el cual después de escuchar unos cuantos "Beeps" el campo desapareció dejando a la vista a la chica algo empolvada suspirando algo cansada.

La chica hizo ademán de acercarse al decimo, pero un muy desconfiado y ya algo recuperado peliplata mano derecha del decimo de rivera se interpuso en su camino fulminando a la mujer unos centímetros más baja que él.

— ¿Quién eres? —Tsuna y los demás se encontraban en una encrucijada, sin saber si la mujer frente suyo era un aliado ó un enemigo.

La chica sonrío. — Puedes llamarme Raven.

**NARU:TA-DAAAAA!**

**K OS PARECIO?**

**AGRADEZCO: **

**COMENTARIOS **

**SUGERENCIAS **

**O **

**TOMATAZOS ¿?**

**M DESPIDO**

**PAZ Y AMOR ^O^**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**NARU: OLA A TODOS K TAL ESTAIS**

**E RECIBIDO UN COMENTARIO Y OS DIGO K HARU NO SERA LA K KUIDE A LOS NIÑOS SINO MI OC HARU SERA UNA DE LAS MADRES OK? RECORDAZ ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE TODOS LOS CREDITOS SON PARA Yuunieh Skylark-CHAN OK?**

**_AVISOS DE LA AUTORA_**

_**DESCLAIMER: **__Katekyo Hitman Reborn! __**NO**__ me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de __**Akira Amano**__ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación._

_**Personajes principales: (CAMBIO MIO) MI OC**_

_—__**KHR—**__ Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo_

**CUIDADO DE LA FAMIGLIA**

**CAPITULO 1**

Tsuna entre abrió los ojos a causa de los rayos de la luz se voltio a un lado para que estos no lo molestaran y así poder durmiendo su cuerpo le pesaba si no fuera porque esos rayos del sol seguiría durmiendo como un bebe se acurruco en su almohada para volver a cerrar los ojos soltando un suspiro…

_¡Esperen!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras se incorporaba de la cama, soltando un quejido de dolor ante el movimiento brusco.

— ¡PAPÁ!, Papá ¿te encuentras bien? No te muevas tu cuerpo aun tiene que descansar.

Tsuna reconoció la voz preocupada de su hijo, poso sus orbes marrones en los miel de su pequeño hijo.

— G-giotto… ¿Cómo es…? ¿Dónde estamos?

— En la enfermería, también están mis tíos. —Giotto miro hacia el frente con un gesto preocupado, su padre dirigió la vista a donde su pequeño hijo miraba, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Todos sus guardianes se encontraban dispersados en las camas de la enfermería inconcientes, con sus sobrinos velando su sueño.

— ¿Cómo están? —Todos sus sobrinos voltearon a verle, suspirando al ver que al menos uno ya se encontraba despierto.

— Siguen dormidos tío Giotto. — Respondió, G volteando a ver de soslayo a su padre aun inconciente apretando la mandíbula a causa del dolor en su cuerpo.

— Hice hasta lo imposible por curarlos, tío LamBo y mi padre eran los que estaban en peor estado, tío Mukuro y tío Kyoya poseen pequeños rasguños y una que otra _hema toma_ en su cuerpo pero sufren de cansancio _Al máximo_, tío Hayato y tío Takeshi tenían unas heridas algo profundas pero ninguna herida interna… Tío Hayato se fracturo su costilla izquierda pude sanarla… Pero llame a uno de los aprendices de mi padre que esta más avanzado que yo… En tu caso tío Tsuna solo hematomas pero tu cuerpo sufre de cansancio _AL MÁXIMO_, descansa las células de tu cuerpo se pondrán en marcha para así curarte. — Knuckle le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, su padre Ryohei le había enseñado bien, y sabia de ante mano que en la enfermería jamás debe de levantar la voz o si no los "enfermos" se pondrían peor.

— Gracias por la información Knuckle. —Tsuna se recostó de nuevo en la cama, y acaricio la cabeza de su pequeño hijo que tenia un rostro preocupado, pero aliviado de verlo despierto.

— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Todos los niños voltearon a verlo se vieron entre si y de nuevo a Tsuna, quien dirigió una mirada confusa a los niños.

— No sabemos. — Asari observaba a su padre con el rostro sombrío.

— Alrededor de las cinco y media de la madrugada tocaron el timbre de una manera desesperada, fue Knuckle quien abrió la puerta y los encontró a nuestro padre y a mis tíos recostados en el suelo. — Daemon observaba sombrío a su padre, pensando una y mil veces como hacer pagar a los hombres que le hicieron esto a su padre. Daemon acaricio la cabeza de su gemela al escucharla soltar un sollozo al ver a su padre en ese estado.— Nufufu, descuida Nagi, nuestro padre esta bien.

— H-hai…

Tsuna observo a los chicos, tanto Alaude como Daemon tenían un aura hostil que gritaba "VENGANZA" por todos lados, Giotto; Nagi y Lampo aun no dejaban de llorar en silencio al verlos en ese estado mientras G y Asari se encontraban con su rostro sombrío observando a sus respectivos padres, Tsuna juro que si esos dos tendrían un ataque de histeria si sus padres no despertaban en los próximos dos segundos.

Como escuchando sus rezos, los seis padres restantes comenzaron a gruñir al comenzar a recuperar el conocimiento.

— ¡A ORE-SAMA LE DUELEN TODOS LOS HUESOS! ¡AY! —Se quejo cuando su hijo prácticamente se le tiro encima.

— ¡Cállate mocoso! ¡Ay! — Gokudera se quejo solo por abrir la boca, G se hubiera reído de su padre si no estuviera temblando de miedo por verlo en ese estado.

— Maa, maa vamos chicos no peleen ¡itai! — Takeshi agarro su costado izquierdo, Asari se acerco a su padre preocupado.

— ¡TODOS ESTAMOS A SALVO HASTA EL EXTREMO! ¡GHAA DOLOR AL EXTREMO! —Rugio Ryohei Knucke, lloraba gritando: ¡Al máximo genial! Al saber que su padre al fin despertaba.

— Herbívoros los golpearé e a todos por perturbar la paz de la enfermería y por juntarse en grupo. —Kyoya ni se inmuto cuando sintió como su cuerpo gritaba en agonía al sentarse, Alaude lo observo, Kyoya lo observo, ambos se observaron, Tsuna los vio y supo de inmediato que padre e hijo comenzaron a "Charlar" ¿Cómo lo supo? ¡Simple! Ambos hacer gestos al parecer conversaban lo que paso anoche y de cómo los encontraron.

— Kufufu~ No creo que puedas siquiera ponerme un dedo. —Mukuro se río divertido, Kyoya le dio una mirada de muerte la cual fue ignorada por el ilusionista, ya que Mukuro estaba concentrado sonriéndole de una manera tierna a su pequeña hija quien lloraba mientras se aferraba a su cintura. Daemon por su parte sonreía feliz de ver a su padre despierto, mientras acariciaba a su hermana por la espalda.

La familia estaba en reunión, los adultos tratando de calmar a los niños aun con el dolor en sus cuerpos pero por lo visto nada funcionaba para calmar los nervios de los más jóvenes, afuera de la mansión a principios del bosque una figura negra los observaba recargada entre las ramas y el tronco del árbol.

_Beep… Beep… Beep._

Raven presionó el botón de un dispositivo negro que colgaba en su oreja izquierda.

— _¿Cómo te fue? _

— Y tú decías que fallaría. —Raven sonrío, sin dejar de observar a la familia vongola.

— _¡LO DUDO, PORQUE AVECES METES LA PATA MUJER!_

— ¿Quieres callarte? ¡Estas por dejarme sorda! —Ambos gruñeron y soltaron una exclamación de indignación.

— _¿Raven? _—Se escucho una nueva voz preocupada. Raven sonrío, dejando escapar un suspiro, al parecer su _jefe_ no podía dejar de preocuparse.

— ¿Cómo están todos aya en casa?

— _Todos estamos bien… Nadie de tu familia se ah dado cuenta aún, Solo hemos tenido problemas con "él" ah estado preguntando por ti… ¿Estas segura que no quieres que les diga donde estas?_ —Raven sudaba balas, cuando _él_ se enterara en _donde_ estaba, seguro que se desataría un cataclismo de proporciones épicas; pero cuando su _familia_ se enterara sería aun peor… ¡Sería el Armageddon el que se desataría!

— No, claro que no, trata de seguir manteniéndolos al margen de todo esto… y si preguntan por mi ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer _jefe~ _—Raven sonrío, pudo ver como Gokudera por unas palabras de su hijo se levantaba de golpe de la cama para golpear a su hijo quien ya había salido corriendo de la habitación.

— _Ah… Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así… Llámame por mi nombre. _—Raven podía imaginarse a su _jefe_ fruncir el seño, mientras hacia un mohín de disgusto.

— Lo siento _Jefe _la señal se pierde debo colgar… — Hizo una pausa.— Prometo regresar a casa a salvo. —Y con eso dio por terminada la llamada, Raven se quedo observando a la familia unos minutos más, soltó un suspiro, y de un momento a otro desapareció.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué sucede?

Todo el mundo paso su vista en Mukuro y los dos gemelos que de un momento a otro se habían trasladado cerca de la ventana - Claro que demon estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano - Mukuro entrecerró los ojos serio, Daemon hizo lo mismo y Nagi frunció el ceño hacia arriba preocupada.

—…

— ¿Mukuro?

— Se acaba de levantar una ilusión…

—**¡¿QUÉ? **— Exclamaron los demás, Alaude y Kyoya observaban a sus respectivos enemigos.

— Pero… —Nagi, volteo a ver a su hermano y padre, quienes asintieron afirmando sus sospechas. — Se esta alejando de aquí.

Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, una ilusión se levanto cerca de ellos y en vez de acercarse ¿Se alejaba? Giotto y el resto de los guardianes se observaron unos con otros -Gokudera ya había regresado con G de su persecución.-

— ¡PUEDE QUE YA TENGA LO QUE VINO A BUSCAR! —Gokudera grito, pero su costilla le reclamo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en si mismo, haciendo que cayera al suelo, G solo lo vio, mientras una enorme gota se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Y con la caída del guardián de la tormenta todos olvidaron ese pequeño episodio unos por burlarse del peliplata, y otros por preocupación.

—**KHR—**

_Tres meses después… 28 de Mayo._

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Lampo! — Lampo soplo las 4 velitas y todos aplaudieron -A excepción de Alaude; Kyoya; Daemon y Mukuro.- felicitaron al pequeño y como era tradición en la familia Lampo escogería que hacer y a donde ir por todo el día. -Cosa que a algunos no les agradaba pero no tenían de otra o enfrentar la ira de Tsuna.-

Luego de comer pastel, y abrir los regalos Lambo demando ir a la ciudad en busca de más dulces de melón para el, y pasar un todo un día en conjunto con su familia.

Todo iba bien hasta que la "tregua de paz obligada" se rompió, cuando a Daemon y Mukuro se les ocurrió levantar ilusiones sangrientas en contra de las Alondras causando una pelea justo en medio del pueblo, provocando que la gente se acercara cosa que a la ciertas alondras no toleraron y comenzaron a hacer un caos desquitándose contra los cabeza de frutas.

Tsuna tanto sus guardines como los hijos trataron de detener la pelea los únicos que no movieron un dedo fueron Lambo y Lampo, Uno por estar demasiado asustado para _tratar _de detener a los cuatro más poderosos de la familia y el otro… Bueno por que decidió seguir a unos niños que decían de ir a una dulcería cercana y como el buen amante de dulces que era no iba a perder su gran oportunidad… Después de todo era su cumpleaños ¿No? Solo se es un niño una vez y así el pequeño LamPo se fue en busca de una aventura para las crónicas del gran LAMPO-SAMA.

— ¡Deténganse ya! —Tsuna exclamo en su modo jefe, a lo cual sus guardianes e hijos se detuvieron de golpe.— No puedo creer que se pelearan HOY en el cumpleaños de uno de sus sobrinos y hermanos. —Tsuna regaño a los cuatro en general, nadie hizo nada para defenderse o defenderlos ya sabían que cuado Tsuna se enfadaba… era horrible.

Tsuna siguió dándoles el discurso de "Eso no se hace de: 5 horas, 46 minutos, 63 segundos y 2 milésimas de segundo" Si, todos venían contando ese discurso desde que Giotto lo dio la octava vez cuando alguien hizo algo malo que lo sacaba de sus casias.

— T-tsuna…

— Y esperen cuando lleguemos a casa, ambos se encargaran de hacer todo el papeleo. —Decimo miro serio a los dos adultos _responsables._— Mientras Alaude y Daemon se les estarán confiscando sus armas por una semana. —Los dos chicos se pusieron pálidos ¿Hablaba enserio? Observaron el rostro de su tío que decía muy claramente _"Hablo enserio niños" _Los dos niños chasquearon la lengua molestos, esta no era la primera vez que esto pasaba, Tsuna ya les había confiscados sus armas, las que siempre tenían consigo y las de repuesto una vez quisieron verle el pelo al rubio y les fue mucho peor.— Y eso no queda aquí, por la destrucción publica…

— Tsun…

— Tendrán que hacer servicio a la comunidad los arreglos de lo que destruyeron saldrán de sus salarios y mesadas también tendrán que…

— ¡TSUNA!

— ¿Qué sucede Lambo? —Todos voltearon a ver al peliverde que estaba observando a todos lados con semblante preocupado.

— Habla de una vez. —Gokudera, se molesto con el mocoso ya que había detenido el castigo que su mejor amigo y adorado jefe les estaba dando a los guardianes más fuertes de Vongola decimo. -Aunque los que estaban siendo retados por el castaño agradecieron mentalmente que lo hiciera solo que jamás lo dirían en voz alta.-

— ¡LAMPO NO ESTA!

Con esas palabras un silencio incomodo se poso en todos, Lambo seguía viendo alrededor preocupado.

— ¿Cómo que no esta?

— ¡NO ESTA, ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO DECIR, SE FUE! —Grito exasperado el guardián del rayo.

— Che, apuesto que lo dejaste solo como de costumbre, eres un mocoso mimado.

— ¡NO ES VERDAD!

— Ma, ma este no es el momento para eso G, debemos ir en busca de Lampo. —Takeshi coloco una mano en el hombro de Gokudera, el cual simplemente bufo quitándose la mano del flautista de un manotazo, cosa que en nada afecto al espadachín conociendo el carácter de su amigo.

— Takeshi tiene razón no es momento para eso, vamos tenemos que encontrarlo. — Todos asintieron y fueron en busca del pequeño con traje de vaca.

— Espero Lampo este bien… —Giotto dijo para si mismo mientras corría unos pasos detrás de los adultos.

— Che. Esa estúpida vaca hace preocupar a Giotto-sama ¿Quién demonios se cree?

Pasaron un cuarto de hora buscando al pequeño que no daba señales de vida o que haya pasado por ahí, Lambo estaba por tener un ataque de nervios al no encontrar señas de su hijo y los insultos de Gokudera no lo ayudaban en nada para relajarse, no fue hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse cuando todos comenzaron a preocuparse -Incluso los duros de corazón como las alondras y los cabeza de frutas.- Lambo ya estaba pensando lo peor de su pequeño ¿Qué tal si un grupo de borrachos fue ofendido por el pequeño? O ¿Si una familia enemiga lo secuestro? O Peor aún… ¿Qué si unos bandidos lo tomaba como rehén y pedía rescate solo para que mataran al niño al final de cuentas? El corazón del guardián del rayo tamborileaba más y más rápido, casi al punto de tener un ataque al corazón.

— ¿Eh? ¿No escuchan eso? —Todas las miradas fueron a parar en el mini Tsuna quien con los ojos cerrados y las manos a la par de sus oídos tratando de concentrarse en el sonido.

Todos guardaron silencio si no hasta que la escucharon tan fuerte y clara y muy, MUY familiar.

— Ghahaha ¡LAMPO-SAMA quiere que lo hagas de nuevo! —Si esa fastidiosa risa y esa frase tan usada por los Bovino.

— ¡LAMPO! —Lambo fue el primero en correr directamente donde provenía la voz de su hijo. El resto fue justo detrás del pelinegro entraron en un local de comida llamado: _"El gato negro" _el cual estaba atestado de gentelocalizaron al cumpleañero sentado en una mesa enfrente del escenario y a una chica de cabello castaño quien le sonreía al pequeño.

— Jeje muy bien Lampo-sama aquí va de nuevo.

Los vongola observaron como la chica cerraba los ojos y tomaba un poco de aire y así comenzó:

**Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?**

**Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?**

**Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono**

**Ushinatte hajimete kizuita**

**Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto**

**Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto**

Un viento suave rodeo el lugar, los vongola sintieron un escalofrío pasar por su espalda, no supieron muy bien el por que, pero el canto de esa chica era el causante.

**Ushianatte shimatta daishou wa totetsumonaku ooki sugite**

**Torimodosou to hisshi ni te wo nobashite mogaku keredo**

**Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete todokisou de todokanai**

**Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare**

**Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo**

**Omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga**

**W****atashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru**

Las luces fueron encendidas en ese preciso momento cuando el sol se escondió y la luna se adueño por completo del cielo.

**Mou ichido ano koro ni modoro**

**Kondo wa kitto daijoubu**

**It****sumo soba de waratteiyou**

**Anata no sugu soba de...**

Lampo sonreía feliz, porque la mujer cantaba en especifico para él, aunque otros escuchaban la canción de la castaña el pequeño con traje de vaca sabia que la chica cantaba solo para él y por él. -Ya que lampo se lo pidió (Exigió).- La castaña tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas feliz de ver al pequeño disfrutar de la canción, extendió su brazos hacia lampo, lampo no dudo y se lanzo a sus brazos que lo rodearon para un calido brazo, ambos rieron por la hazaña del pequeño de lanzarse hacia ella desde una distancia algo larga entre ambos -Al menos para un niño de 4 años recién cumplidos.- Lambo observo esto y no pudo evitar sentir como se le revolvía el estomago… Desde que su madre murió cuando le dio a luz, Lampo fue el único de la familia que no pudo sentir lo que era tener una madre que lo amara.

**Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasuka?**

**Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasuka?**

**Itsumo no you ni egao de ite kuremasu ka?**

**Ima wa tada sore wo nagai tsuzukeru.**

La pequeña generación Vongola sintieron una punzada en su pecho al ver como su hermano pequeño era abrazo tan cariñosamente por la chica, quien luego deposito un beso en la frente del más joven, y sin poder evitarlo un sentimiento de envidia y celos se forjo en ellos. La castaña siguió cantando, cuando termino se hizo el silencio para momentos después escuchar los tremendos aplausos y silbidos de todos los clientes incluso los vongola aplaudieron por tan bello canto.

Tsuna y el resto de la familia trataron de acercarse pero gracias a los espectadores no pudieron hasta que se escuchó una frase familiar.

— Herbívoros, muévanse o serán golpeados por perturbar el orden.

Todos se quedo en silencio, todos se hicieron a un lado para darle paso a los vongola y no ser atacados por el gran Kyoya o su hijo… o caer en las terribles ilusiones del guardián de la niebla Rokudo Mukuro.

— Ghahaha Yuki es la familia del ¡gran LAMpO-SAMA! —A todos les escurrió una gota enorme detrás de la cabeza, Yuki por su parte se rió a las ocurrencias del pequeño niño vaca.

— LAMPO ¿Cómo pudiste irte así? ¿Acaso quieres que sufra un ataque al corazón? —Lambo miraba a su hijo molesto, pero a la vez aliviado. — ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

— Che, tú también nos causas problemas, es normal que tu hijo también los cause _Bakka!_ Asari estaba a punto de decirle a Gokudera que controlara su lenguaje cuando:

— ¿Nani? ¡¿Que clase de adulto _responsable_ va gritando palabrotas cuando hay niños cerca? — Yuki miro mal a Gokudera, quien le regreso la mirada de la misma forma.

— No se de que hablas mujer. — Frunció el seño, Tsuna sintió como su intuición Híper comenzó a advertirle que se avecinaba peligro… Pero ¿De esta chica?

— ¡No me tomes el pelo **cabeza de pulpo canoso! **Soy origen japonés es más que obvio que vaya a entender cuando dices palabrotas y más enfrente de niños.

Tsuna abrió los ojos como la boca mostrando su sorpresa, no paso mucho cuando el y el resto de los guardianes comenzaron a reírse, nadie había escuchado un mote como ese en su vida, Gokuderapor su parte no lo hayo nada gracioso, una venita resalto palpitando de odio casi a punto de reventar apareció en su frente ante tal insulto a su persona.

— ¡MI CABELLO ES PLATEADO NO BLANCO, MUJER TONTA!

— ¿NANI? ¡Yo no soy ninguna tonta, yo soy más lista que tú cabeza de pulpo canoso! —Tsuna y los demás no se la creían, esa mujer si que era valiente, mira que enfrentarse a Gokudera de esa manera no solo una si no dos veces! O esa chica era muy valiente o muy tonta para hacer enojar de esa manera al guardián de la tormenta.

Gokudera estaba a punto de darle un harto de palabrotas y dejar a esa mujer en su lugar cuando la voz del más joven de los vongola resonó por todo el establecimiento.

— Ghahaha ¡LAMPO-SAMA por fin sabe que quiere como **deseo especial** de cumpleaños! —Todos posaran sus miradas en lampo quien aun se encontraba en los brazos de Yuki.— Y es que Yuki sea la madre del gran LAMPO-SAMA.

…

…

…

…

— **¡¿QUÉ?**

* * *

**Continuara…**

***Deseo especial de cumpleaños;; Como una tradición -Al menos en mi casa.- Existe el "Deseo especial de cumpleaños" donde aparte de los regalos que me dan el derecho de pedir un deseo que mis padres y hermanos deben acatar aunque no lo quieran por ejemplo: Si quiero ir aquí o aya, que me den permiso de salir a cierto lado un día después del cumple etc. XD y como es "Deseo especial" no pueden decir no… claro al menos que no haigan fondos ¬¬ y si no comparten cumpleaños como lo hago con mi hermana mayor manipuladora -_-#**

**Canción: dear you de- higurashi no naku koro ni**

_NOTAS DE AUTORA: Gracias por leer espero la continuación sea de su agrado_

**_NARU: BUENOOOOO TAL COMO DICE ELLA ESPERO K OS GUSTE Y COMENTAD SEGURO K NOS ENCANTARA A LAS DOS ^O^_**


	3. CAPITULO 3

**NARU:OLA A TODOS AKI OS DEJO LA CONTI ^^**

**LOKI: Y COMENTAD**

**NARU: Y TU DE DONDE VIENES ¬¬**

**LOKI: *nervioso* DE POR AHI**

**NARU: SI YA...**

**Y RECORDAD ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE**

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: _**

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales:** _(CAMBIO MIO) MI OC YUKI, _Vongola 1st generación & Vongola 10th generación (Versión pequeña).

* * *

**CUIDADO DE LA FAMIGLIA**

**CAPITULO 2**

Era un caos Tsuna y sus guardianes no sabían que hacer o como lograr que Lampo cambiara su _Tokubetsu ni shitai _trataron de hablarle; lo sobornaron e incluso lo amenazaron con quitarle sus dulces de uva; pero nada lo hacia cambiar de opinión. Decidieron quedarse un rato en _The black cat _a tratar de persuadir a Lambo; Haru tuvo que dar retirada cuando una mujer mayor le llamo -Al parecer dueña de _The black cat_.- para que atendiera a los clientes de la mesa cuatro.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que los pequeños Vongola comenzaron a aburrirse, los adultos seguían con su reunión de la cual Lambo y su _tokubetsu ni shitai _eran el tema principal. Tsuna balanceo sus pequeñas piernas de adelante y por detrás, recargando sus pequeños brazos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus palmas, observando como su pequeño _hermano _seguía llorando por el hecho de que los adultos no querían cumplir con su _deseo especial. _Observo por unos momentos a su familia cuando un vaso fue colocado al frente bloqueando su vista.

_¿Eh?_

Giotto parpadeo, alzo sus dos grandes ojitos almendras topándose con los chocolates de Yuki. La castaña le sonrío dejando el vaso con jugo de manzana.

— ¿Eh?

— jeje invita la casa pequeño. —Yuki fue colocando pequeños bazos para el resto de los niños, pero un dato curioso para los chicos fue ver, que en vez de una vaso con jugo, una taza de té fue colocada frente a Alaude.— Como ya he dicho, la casa invita beban con confianza. —La chica sonrío en general mientras giñaba un ojo.

— ¡Gracias! — Soltaron al unísono los pequeños vongola, Hibari asintió en agradecimiento. Yuki asintió y observo el tumulto que hacían los adultos, soltando un suspiro.

— Me entere que hoy es el cumpleaños del pequeño Lampo-chan. —Los pequeños asintieron.— ¿Qué es eso de _Deseo especial_ del que tanto hablan? —Yuki ladeo la cabeza mostrando mucho su confusión.

— jeje el _Tokubetsu ni shitai, _es una tradición en nuestra familia, que aparte de los regalos que nuestros tíos; hermanos y/o hermana. -Nagi sonrío.- Nos dan el derecho de tener como hemos dicho un _deseo especial_, y Lampo, ha pedido que tú seas su _Oka-san_… Y bueno, ese deseo esta algo… pues complicado. — Asari sonrió despreocupado; pero se podía ver el tic nervioso en la comisura de los labios.

Yuki abrió la boca, y la cerro para volver a abrirla. — ¿Nani? ¿De verdad? — Los chicos asintieron, Yuki volteo a ver a donde el pequeño con trajecito de vaca lloraba, verlo frotarse los ojos sin que las rebeldes lagrimas dejaran de salir de sus ojos verdes, provoco un golpeteo fuerte de su corazón.— Pero… ¿Por qué es complicado?

— Che. El problema radica que esta involucrando a terceros _Bakajo._

— ¿Hah? Ya asumo quien a de ser tu padre. —Yuki negó con la cabeza.— Pero… A mi no me molestaría ser la _Oka-san _del pequeño Lampo-chan. — Se hizo el silencio, extrañamente cuando la castaña habló, fue como si todos hicieron un pacto de silencio, para escucharla decir la última frase.

…

…

…

…

…

…

_¿NANI?_

Yuki se sonrojo al ver que todos tenían sus miradas en ella, comenzó a frotarse su brazo derecho clara muestra de su nerviosismo, reía nerviosa, mientras pequeñas gotas comenzaban a deslizarse rápidamente por detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿De verdad?

Yuki volteo bruscamente para ver al pequeño Lampo observarla con sus mejillas sonrosadas ojos rojos de tanto llorar y un leve moquillo escurriéndose por la nariz. Yuki se calmo al ver al pequeño, sacando un pañuelo, de un bolsillo de su vestido se acerco a limpiarle con cuidado las lagrimas al pequeño y por ultimo su nariz.

— Claro que si pequeño… —Yuki le sonrió, para segundos después mostrar una cara de afligida.— pero ¿Y tu _Mamma_? ¿No se enojara?

Fue ahí cuando los adultos reaccionaron…

— La madre de Lampo salio de viaje al cielo _signora. _—Lambo explico a la chica, Yuki lo miro sorprendida, observo al pequeño por unos momentos para voltearse a Lampo.

— _¿And you agree with this?_— pregunto, en referencia a ser la madre sustituta para el pequeño. Lambo al igual que el resto de los adultos Vongola observaron a la chica con sorpresa -Claro que Mukuro y Kyoya lo supieron disimular muy bien.-, al enterarse que la chica era trilingüe y Lambo teniendo el ingles como lenguaje materno reacciono.

— _Well it is the special request of my son. _—Lambo suspiro poniendo sus manos en las caderas, negando con la cabeza.— _I can not really say no._

Los pequeños vongola, no entendían nada, de un momento era un debate entre el Italiano y Japonés… pero al pasar al ingles solo G logro entender algunas palabras, pero aun así no lograba conectarlas con todo el escándalo que su hermano pequeño había hecho.

Haru asintió y le regalo una enorme sonrisa al pequeño Lampo. — ¡Muy bien Lambo-chan, desde ahora seré tu mamma!**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tres días después… Sábado._

Yuki observaba con asombrada la enorme mansión, con la boca abierta, desde su llegada a Italia había observado hermosas casas, mansiones y edificios, pero ninguna comparada con esa hermosa construcción antigua, toco el timbre volteando a ver el enorme jardín exquisito lleno de flores y árboles del mismo bosque que rodeaba a la mansión. Yuki volteo al escuchar la puerta abrirse y un hombre mayor con traje negro y blanco (Mayordomo XD.) la recibió.

— Buenos días _signora _¿En que puedo ayudarle?

— Eh… buenos días, Soy Yuki DI Angelo… Etto vengo a petición del pequeño Lampo. —Yuki estaba nerviosa no sabia ni que decirle, cuando hablo con Lampo y compañía habían quedado en que se trasladara a la mansión y que estaría bajo la responsabilidad de Lampo, mientras fuera la _madre sustituta _del pequeño bovino.

— ¡Ah por supuesto! El maestro Lambo me aviso que llegaría, adelante, adelante, permítame su maleta _signora_.

— No es necesario, ¡y puede llamarme Yuki! —Sonrió, el hombre mayor abrió ligeramente la boca por la forma tan divertida de hablar de la chica, el hombre mayor cerro la boca para plasmar una sonrisa amena.

— No podría. —Soltó aun con la misma sonrisa.— Ya que usted viene a ser la nueva _Mommy_ del joven Lampo y eso la convierte en—

— Eso no me hace superior. Yo sería quien cuide de Lampo-chan como una madre lo haría, pero eso no cambia nada, seguiré siendo un tipo de trabajadora, así que seremos compañeros, y los compañeros se llaman por sus nombres, ¿no? — Yuki extendió la mano, hacia el hombre mayor, quien se quedo callado por la forma de pensar de la chica frente suya, sorprendido y feliz le tomo la mano.

— Soy Damiano (Damián) joven Haru. —La chica sonrío, por lo menos dejo de llamarla "señorita"

Luego de presentarse Damiano junto con Haru se encaminaron al despacho del jefe, el hombre de mayor edad toco suavemente la puerta, el mayordomo entro luego de escuchar el _adelante _del día a día. Haru espero pacientemente cuando su compañero de trabajo le pidió que entrara. Haru coloco su mano izquierda sobre su pecho inhalando aire para seguidamente expulsarlo dándose ánimos, abrió la puerta hipando su ya conocido _¿¡Nani!? _al ver el oscuro ambiente que rodeaba a los dueños de la casa, todos y cada uno de ellos andaban con un aura oscura emanando de su cuerpo… Gruñendo y quejándose por lo bajo. Yuki le alzo una ceja, volteo a ver a su nuevo amigo preguntándole con la mirada.

Damiano simplemente negó con la cabeza haciendo un gesto con la mano dando a entender que la actitud de los siete hombres frente a ellos era normal. La chica parpadeo y regreso su vista a los siete hombres que al parecer aun no notaban su presencia.

— Umm… ¿Buenos días? —Yuki no pudo evitar sonar su saludo como una pregunta.

Siete pares de ojos fueron a parar a la figura femenina, causando que los nervios de la castaña emergieran haciendo que tragara con fuerza y sudor bajara por su mejilla.

— Jóvenes maestros, por favor dejen esa aura oscura. Están espantando a la pobre chica. — Reprehendió, el mayordomo (así como un padre para los hombres vongola.) Todos reaccionaron a las palabras del hombre mayor.

— ¡OH! Mil perdones… —Tsuna se levanto de su asiento con una sonrisa nerviosa.— Bienvenida Yuki. —Tsuna rodeo la mesa de madera negra fina para acercarse hasta la castaña tomar su mano y depositar un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano.

Yuki se sonrojo hasta las orejas, retiro su mano con suavidad.— G-gracias D-deccimo-san.

— Oh… —El castaño hizo un leve puchero, por la forma _tan _formal que la chica utilizo hacia su persona y también al usar los honoríficos como el "san" a los cuales no estaba acostumbrado ni siquiera por parte de Asari.— No tienes que ser tan formal, puedes llamarme Tsuna.

Yukinegó con la cabeza.— No seria correcto, Decimo-san… —Que irónico pensó, lo mismo sucedió con Damiano. Hizo una pausa ignorando por completo las rabietas del rubio mayor así como la mirada burlona del mayordomo, así que decidió cambiar de tema.— Etto… Si no es ser irrespetuosa ante mi pregunta pero… ¿Por qué se encuentran tan… ammm _depressione_?

Los hombres la observaron, aun estaban impresionados con la chica, no era de todos los días ver que una chica de quince años fuera trilingüe, normalmente las chicas de su edad en lo único que se preocupaban era en verse bien, los chicos y amm… ¿Dinero? Realmente no lo sabían, las adolescentes eran todo un misterio… Y bien que lo sabían… Por nada habían sufrido en su adolescencia con las chicas.

— B-bueno lo que ocurre es que…

— Tsk. Debemos salir a una misión.

— Y no regresaremos si, no hasta la noche.

— Pero el verdadero problema radica en…

— Ya teníamos planes con los niños ¡AL EXTREMO!

— Kufufu; pero ahora hemos cancelado la salida al parque de atracciones.

— Hmp.

Después de esa pequeña exclamación, el aura oscura los rodeo nuevamente, por otra parte Yuki y Damiano les escurrió una gota enorme por la nuca, al ver a los más fuertes y respetables Vongola.

— Maestro Tsuna, deje de deprimirse y suba los ánimos lo mismo va para ustedes jóvenes maestros, su barco parte en 35 minutos exactos, a quitar caras largas y a trabajar si no pueden salir hoy con los niños ya será mañana. —Aplaudió, con rostro ameno.

Los hombres apuestos suspiraron, asintiendo para incorporarse de sus asientos y excusarse para ir a preparar lo que les faltaba antes de salir a la misión.

— Muy bien joven Yuki, sígame la llevare a la que será su recamara para dejar su maleta y luego iremos con el joven Lampo.

— Hai.

Ambos se retiraron del despacho, caminaron por los enormes pasillos. Yuki observaba desde las pinturas hasta las estatuas de animales por los pasillos en los que pasaba, al llegar a la que seria su nueva "fortaleza" al entrar a lo que sería su nueva habitación se quedo muda.

La habitación era ¡ENORME! Fácilmente podían caber dos camas en ese lugar, tragando con fuerza la castaña entro para depositar la maleta en la cama que tenia sabanas de seda blanca, una enorme ventanal con cortinas azul cielo, una alfombre de color verde menta, y muebles de roble, un baño personal de mármol blanco. Era excesito y mucho para _una madre sustituta_ que en si, no sabía si dudaría estando ahí.

— ¿Y que le parece?

— Bueno…

— Si no es suficiente, podemos conseguirle una habitación más grande.

— ¿Nani? ¡NO! E-etto… Lo que iba a decir es que es mucho para ser solo _una madre sustituta._

El mayordomo parpadeo y luego rió con fuerza. Haru sintió bochorno por la risa del hombre mayor.

— Perdone mi falta señorita Yuki. Pero el hecho de que el pequeño Lampo le pidiera ser su madre, la hace una mujer muy valiosa e importante, el joven Lampo nunca conoció a su madre, el joven no es de aquellos que se acerquen a cualquier mujer diciéndoles "Quiero que seas mi nueva madre". El pequeño Lampo, debió sentir en usted lo que es sentir el cariño de una verdadera _Mommy._

Yukientrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa, de nuevo esas pequeños latidos al saberse especial. Cerrando los ojos dejando ir un suspiro de alivio, asintió.

— Okay. Vamos.

Luego de asentir, Damiano guió a la castaña por nuevos corredores hasta llevarla a la sala. Yuki miró sorprendida de ver que las auras oscuras de los niños eran diez veces más oscuras que las que había visto en sus padres.

Los adultos estaban hablando con sus respectivos hijos tratando de animarles y prometer que _mañana _si irían al parque de atracciones; pero en ves de subir ánimos parecía que entre más decían algo más se deprimían y aumentaban sus auras oscuras.

Lambo suspiro en fastidio, no logrando animar ni con pasteles y dulces a su pequeño. Dirigió su mirada al umbral observando a la castaña.

— Yo Lampo, mira quien esta aquí. —Lampo señalo a la nueva madre de Lampo, el aludido volteo el rostro y borrando su aura oscura por una de luz.

— ¡MAMÁ! —Grito el pequeño corriendo hacia la castaña. Yuki se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño Lampo para extender sus brazos al pequeño y abrazarlo cuando él se tiro a los brazos.

— ¡Lampo-chan! ¡es bueno verte de nuevo! —Le sonrió. Acariciando su afro lo coloco de nuevo en el suelo.

Lambo sonrió victorioso al menos su pequeño ya no estaba deprimido, los adultos miraron feo al guardián del relámpago; pero no podían hacer nada. Los niños por otro lado sintieron esa pequeña chica de celos de nuevo.

— Jóvenes maestros ya deben partir o perderán su barco.

Todos suspiraron.— Te lo encargo. Cuídalo por favor. —Lambo dirigió su mirada a Haru. La castaña asintió.

Lambo abrazo a su pequeño por unos segundos, soltándolo para luego tomar su maleta y salir. Los demás adultos hicieron lo mismo y encargaron el bienestar de sus hijos a Damiano, el hombre mayor asintió, Damiano acompaño a sus jefes hasta la puerta dejando a Haru a solas con los niños.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Qué aremos hoy? —Lampo prácticamente saltaba de euforia por solo usar la palabra: "Mamá". Yuki se rió, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de _su pequeño hijo_.

— Bueno hoy tenia planeado conocer mejor Lampo-chan; pero enteré que tu papá no pudo llevarte al parque de atracciones ¿Es así?

— Si… —Bajo la cabeza decepcionado. Yuki lo observo unos segundos, miro más allá de Lampo y los demás niños que se habían puesto a hacer cosas distintas en pequeños grupos por separado o simplemente solos, ensombrecieron su mirada. Yuki regreso su mirada al pequeño Lampo.

— Nee Lambo-chan, ¿No te gustaría ir al parque de atracciones con oka-san? —Preguntó señalándose a si misma. Lampo alzo la mirada, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Yuki sonrió y miro de soslayo a los demás niños que habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para voltear a verlos (Yuki y Lampo) otros más disimulados que los demás, regreso su mirada al pequeño frente suya.— Se que no es lo mismo si no es con oto-san; pero ¿Te gustaría salir a divertirte con oka-san?

— ¡SIIIIII! —Grito emocionado.

— Pero hay tres condiciones. —Lam-o dejo gritar ladeando su cabeza.

— La primera, Tú y yo jugaremos a las 20 preguntas, y nos diremos más que la verdad. ¿okay? Y así poder conocernos mejor.

— ¡Si! —Dijo sin vacilar.

— Bueno, la segunda cuando estemos ahí, iremos a todos los juegos y puestos que desees pero _no_ debes separarte de oka-san ¿Entiendes?, si deseas ir a otro lugar me dices para que vayamos juntos.

— ¡Sip!

— Y la tercera es… ¡Que nos divirtamos al máximo!

— ¡Yay!

— Bueno, solo hay que avisar a Damiano-san que saldremos y si puede pedirle a alguien que nos lleve y nos vaya a traer más tarde. —Yuki se levanto y alzar la mirada al techo.

— Si vamos, ¡Lampo-sama ya desea partir!

— Okay; Pero Lampo-chan tengo la primera pregunta. —Lampo alzo la cabeza para ver mejor a la castaña.— Pregunta: ¿No quieres preguntar a tus hermanos si quieren venir con nosotros?

Yukisonrió amena. Lampo le regreso la sonrisa y corrió al primer grupo.— nee ¡Giotto-nii, Asari-nii, Ohadera! ¿Quieren ir al parque de atracciones conmigo y mamá?

Los tres niños se miraron entre si, claro que G frunció el seño por la forma en que lo llamo su hermano pequeño, Giotto frunció el seño hacia arriba preocupado, paso a ver a la castaña quien sonreía.

— ¿No es molestia? —Asari fue el primero en hablar, mirando de Lampo a _la madre de Lampo_.

— ¡Claro que no desu! ¡Entre más mejor!

— jajá ¡yo voy!

— ¡Gracias por invitarnos!

— ¡Si Giotto-sama va, yo voy!

Lampo ahora se acerco a los dos gemelos. — ¿Quieren venir?, ¡Lampo-sama garantiza que será divertido!

— Umm etto…

— Nufufu~ vamos, vamos hermana será divertido.

— E-esta bien Daemon-nii.

Lampo no tuvo que acercarse a los otros dos, ya que Knuckle había gritado ¡AL MÁXIMO, iremos al parque! Y Alaude había asentido a pesar de que casi se quedo sordo, gruño por lo bajo que mordería hasta la muerte a su hermano más tarde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando arribaron al parque de atracciones/diversiones los niños se emocionaron, corriendo rápidamente a la montaña rusa. Yuki se rió y fue a comparar las nueve entradas, claro que tuvo que pelearse con el encargado ya que no dejaba que Lampo, Giotto y Nagi subieran por ser los más pequeños. Al final el encargado los dejo subir gracias a la terca insistencia de la castaña y bajo su responsabilidad.

Claro que la seguridad de los niños estaban bajo su cargo. Le había hecho mil y un promesas a Damiano sobre mantenerse en grupo, no alejarse los unos de los otros y llamarlo por si algo malo sucedía. Además Yuki había pedido a los otros siete cumplir las mismas condiciones que había pedido a Lampo, claro que la de las 20 preguntas habían sido modificadas por 25 y los ocho responderían las 25 como grupo y no por separado.

Luego de bajarse, y gritando que eso había sido genial los chicos deseaban volver a subirse. Yuki les concedió eso solo que esta vez ella y Nagi decidieron quedar abajo, pidiendo de favor a Knuckle de sentarse junto a Lampo, el mini boxeador asintió con un gran y poderoso ¡AL MÁXIMO! Yuki les saludo con la mano cuando la maquina se puso en marcha.

— ¿Nagi-chan?

— ¿S-si?

— jeje, no tengas miedo, tranquila.

— L-lo siento. —Yuki se puso a su altura (Al lado de Nagi) y sonrió, pasando su diestra por sus cabellos, provocando un sonrojo de la pequeña Nagi.

— ¡Jaja! ¡Nagi-chan eres muy linda desu! —Rió, Nagi parpadeo y sonrió.

— G-gracias.

— No hay porque agradecer, después de todo es la verdad. —Ambas se sonrieron y aguardaron a que los demás chicos regresaran.— Nee Nagi-chan pregunta: ¿Sabes cocinar?

— N-no. ¿Usted puede?

— Si, si puedo y por favor no me trates de usted, ¡Puedes llamarme Yuki! —Nagi asintió.

— ¿Yuki-nee? —Tanteó, no estaba segura si era una buena forma de llamar a la castaña. Yuki le sonrió realmente le gusto la forma en que decidió llamarla.

— ¿Si?

— ¿M-me e-enseñarías a cocinar? Mamá siempre e-esta de viaje por el trabajo… y n-no puede, h-he querido preguntar al c-cocinero pe-pero…—Se mordió el labio inferior.— Q-quiero aprender… Para cocinarle a mi oka-san y darle la bienvenida… Ella… h-ha pesar que no esta tanto t-iempo con nosotros nos ama… Siempre que regresa del trabajo… Nos da todo el amor que no puedo darnos en sus días de ausencia a mi, a mi hermano mayor y a papá… así que…

— ¡Oh Nagi-chan, claro que si! ¡Yo te enseño para así cuando venga tu madre darle una sorpresa!_ Nagi con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo sus mejillas asintió.

— ¡Gracias Yuki-nee!

Yukiasintió, justo cuando los niños regresaban, Yuki los recibió preguntándoles si fue mejor que la primera ves, a lo que los niños (O casi todos) respondieron que fue mejor la segunda vez ya que subieron hasta atrás. Los chicos decidieron ir a la siguiente atracción jalando a la castaña, Daemon y Nagi iban por detrás, para que pudieran hablar con más calma.

— Escuche por ahí un: ¿"Yuki-nee"? —Nagi se encogió de hombros y miro a su hermano con una sonrisa apenada.

— Discúlpame Daemon-nii.

— Nufufu~ Descuida mi querida Nagi, si ella te agrada pues a mi también. —Nagi rápidamente se animo al escuchar eso.

— ¡Gracias Daemon-nii!

Subieron distintos juegos mecánicos extremistas como decía Knuckle y para el medió día Yuki los llevo a los puestos de comida escogieron una mesa grande y una silla especial para que Lampo pudiera llegar a la mesa ahora el momento de decidir.

— Muy bien chicos ¿Qué quieren comer?

— ¡Hamburguesas!

— ¡Pizza!

— ¡Perros calientes!

— ¡Nachos!

— Jajá esta bien, esta bien iré por nuestros pedidos. —Yuki se retiro dejando a los chicos en la mesa.

— Nufufu~ Yuki-nee es muy agradable con nosotros.

— ¿Yuki-nee? —Giotto ladeo la cabeza, los demás miraron extrañados al cabeza de piña.

— Nagi se encariño con ella, y si Nagi gusta de ella entonces yo también Nufufu~ además ella nos invito y pago todo de su propio bolsillo, Nagi y yo decidimos ir a los puestos pare conseguir un regalo como agradecimiento por traernos, cuando no era su obligación. —Dijo con una sonrisa típica de él, Nagi asintió.

Los demás niños entraron en silencio reflexionando las palabras de Daemon, fue entonces que Knuckle se levanto de golpe atrayendo la atención de los demás.

— ¿A dónde vas cabeza de césped?

— ¿Qué fue eso cabeza de pulpo? ¡Voy a ir a ayudar a _oka-s__an _a traer la comida al MÁXIMO! —Salio corriendo después de decir esas palabras, dejando a más de uno con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿Acaso él…?

— ¿La llamo mamá?

Knuckle la diviso en la barra recibiendo tres charolas, corrió hacia ella. Haru al verlo se extraño.

— ¿Knuckle-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Vengo a ayudarte a llevar las charolas _oka-san_ AL MÁXIMO! —Rugió levantando las manos vendadas al cielo. Yuki abrió la boca sorprendida eso era algo que no se esperaba, al ver la sonrisa de Knuckle no tuvo el valor de negar eso.

— ¡Oh muchas gracias Knuckle-kun! Aquí. —Yuki entrego la charola de refrescos en sus manos con cuidado.— Llevala a la mesa con cuidado ¿Si?.

— ¡SII AL MÁXIMO CUIDADOSO!

Yuki lo observo alejarse mordiéndose el labio inferior ¿Qué le diría a Ryohei-dono cuando se enterara? Tomando las otras dos charolas con la comida de los chicos regreso a la mesa, notando el extraño ambiente suspiro y dio la mejor de sus sonrisas.

— ¡Okay chicos la comida! Las hamburguesas de Giotto-kun, G-kun y Alaude-kun. La pizzas de Asari-kun, Lampo-kun y Knuckle-kun. Los perros calientes de Daemon-kun y Nagi-chan y los nachos extra grandes con queso y salsa de tomate para todos y frutilla para todos.

— ¡Gracias! —soltaron al unísono.

— Ahora, Juego de manzana para Giotto-kun, de cereza para G-kun, durazno para Asari-kun, uva para Lampo-chan, limonada para Knuckle-kun, frambuesa para Daemon-kun y Nagi-chan, té de jazmín para Alaude-kun y fresa para mi.

Todos agradecieron de nuevo, aun no sabían como lo hacía, desde un principió la castaña había acertado con el jugo favorito de todos ó el té favorito de la alondra menor. Comieron en silenció al principio pero un comentario de Asari logro que el caos y las risas se desataran, haciendo el ambiente más ameno y divertido. De vez en vez Yuki les hacia preguntas ya sea de su edad, su color favorito o sus hobbies y los niños preguntaban las mismas cosas a Yuki.

Cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos agradecieron la comida y decidieron seguir, y como habían dicho Daemon y Nagi le preguntaron si podían ir a los puestos para probar suerte. Yuki se emociono con la idea y acepto sin chistar.

Los otros querían probar suerte en otros puestos y preguntaron si podían ir mientras esperaban. Yuki lo pensó unos segundos y acepto pero con la condición que se quedaran a la vista, no deseaba causarle un ataque al corazón a Damiano con las palabras: "Perdí a lo chicos" y de paso ella perder el alma y corazón por perderlos. Los chicos aceptaron y fueron a diferentes puestos.

Yuki quedo sola ya que Lampo se había ido con Knuckle, a uno de los tantos puestos cada uno con cierta cantidad de dinero. Sin mucho se acerco al puesto donde estaba Giotto, un puesto de adivinanza donde debías encontrar el la pelotita debajo de tres cuencos pequeños, si acertabas a la primera podías jugar de nuevo hasta que estuvieras satisfecho y reclamar tu premio, el cual dependía de las veces que decías "juego" y aceptar correctamente.

— ¿Y bien donde esta?

— Aquí. —Tsuna señalo en el cuenco de lado izquierdo. El hombre levanto el cuenco y como dijo Giotto ahí estaba.

— Wao. ¡Tienes suerte niño! ¿Y que dices? ¿Juegas o te retiras?

— ¡Juego!

— ¡Muy bien! —El hombre comenzó. Escondió la pelotita de nuevo bajo el cuenco y comenzó a moverlos. Yuki saltó al ver como el hombre movía los pequeños cuencos de una manera de la cual ella no pudo seguir por la forma rápida de moverles de aquí a aya. Cuando se detuvo al fin sonrió satisfecho a Giotto.— ¿Y bien?

— Esta. —Señalo el cuenco del centro. El hombre lo levanto y para sorpresa de todos ahí estaba la pelotita. Se escucho un tremendo "Uuuuhhh" Haru volteó a ver y para sorpresa eran otros adultos detrás observando el juego.

— ¿Juegas o te retiras? —Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¡Juego! —Dijo con una sonrisa de ángel provocando un "Aaah" yde parte de los espectadores y un "Kyaa!" de parte de las mujeres. Yuki sonrió divertida, estaba segura que si Tsuna estuviera aquí ya andaría pellizcando las mejillas de su hijo bonito.

El hombre movió los cuencos a una velocidad que el ojo humano no podía seguir. Haru se mareo de solo intentar seguir el cuenco, cuando se detuvo el hombre observo al pequeño Tsuna.

— Eres bueno en esto chico, casi diría que me dejarías en quiebra.

— Jeje perdón, pero solo deseo ganar eso. —Giotto señalo una cadena de plateada con su dije de media luna.— ¿Cuántos _juegos _más necesito?

— Bueno ya que eres bueno en esto y eres un niño agradable… Si adivinas esta ese collar es todo tuyo.

— ¿De verdad? —Sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

— Ajajá ¡Claro! ¡Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas chico! ¿Entonces donde está?

Se hizo el silenció por unos segundos, cuando Giotto con una sonrisa levanto el cuenco izquierdo por si mismo, dejando ver la pelotita. Los adultos aplaudieron y el hombre mayor se rió aceptando su derrota, se levanto para tomar el collar que Giotto había escogido como premio de uno de los estantes altos, lo tomo para luego entregárselo al pequeño.

— Aquí tienes pequeño.

— ¡Muchas gracias señor! —Tomo su premio y se acerco a su cuidadora.

— ¡Gio-chan eso a sido increíble! —Yuki se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño Giotto. Giotto se sonrojo sintiendo su corazón palpitar cuando la castaña le llamo "Gio-chan" sintiendo los recuerdos de su madre emerger, sin querer Giotto había comenzado a llorar. Yuki se asusto y lo tomo en brazos.

— Ya, ya… Perdóname Giotto-kun, no era mi intención hacerte llorar. —Yuki acarició su espalda, mientras Giotto se pasaba sus bracitos por el cuello de la castaña sollozando: _Oka-san, oka-san._— Giotto-kun…

— Y-yo lo… siento… mami… me llamaba Gio-chan… y lo recor-de cuando me lla-llamaste i-igual…

_Ohh…_

— Lo siento mucho Giotto-kun. No volveré a llamarte así si es una forma cariñosa que solo tu mommy tenia el derecho a usar. —Giotto apretó su rostro en el pecho de Yuki, negó con fuerza.

— N-no… P-puedes llamarme así. —Yuki trago con fuerza y separo con suavidad al pequeño.

— Pregunta: Gio-chan… ¿Tú… deseas que Yuki, sea tú oka-san también?

El silencio se apodero de ellos por unos segundos, pero al final Giotto asintió mientras se apegaba a su _oka-san. _Cuando Giotto se calmo se separo de nuevo y extendió el collar de media luna. Yuki parpadeo.

— ¡Para ti mamá! —Yuki abrió los ojos, soltando a Giotto de una mano, tomo el collar entre sus dedos y lo observo.

— Es muy lindo, Gio-chan. Gracias… pregunta: ¿Puedo tener el honor de que me lo pongas Gio-chan? —Giotto asintió una y otra vez, tomo el collar y con cuidado Giotto logro ponérselo.— ¿Y bien, como me veo?

— ¡Te vez muy linda mamá! —Giotto no mentía, la verdad era que todo en ella se veía bien.

— Okay Gio-chan. ¿Vamos a ver como les va a los demás? —Yuki bajo a Giotto de sus brazos y se tomaron de la mano para ir en busca de los otros.

Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba G. Yuki abrió los ojos como platos. No sabía que en lugares como esos habían puestos de matemática y… ¡Y G ESTABA RESOLVIENDO UN PROBLEMA DE AVANZADA FRENTE A TODOS!

— ¿Entonces que obtienes como resultado?

— 2 millones, 773 mil, 511. —respondió aburrido. El hombre encargado con bata blanca y lentes enormes de nerd se descoloco así como muchos otros, todos aguardaron en espera de algo… cuando.

— E-es correcto. —Todo el mundo aplaudió muy sorprendido, Yuki y Giotto se acercaron.— ¿Bien que premio quieres?

G se quedo observando los premios muy pensativo para ver cual de todos sería el mejor y elegirlo. La castaña y el rubioparpadearon solo de ver la cara tan pensativa del peli-plata, era como si estuviera examinando un espécimen raro.

— Tomare este. —Tomo una pulsera de perlas blancas, sonriendo satisfecho con su elección.

— Oye, chico eres bueno en esto ¿Acaso eres una especia de genio?

— Che. Eso no le incumbe viejo ¡Ay! —Se quejo cuando sintió un zape, volteo a ver al culpable encontrándose con la mirada de disgusto de Yuki y la de pena de Giotto.

— No seas maleducado, G-kun.

— Che. No jodas mujer, yo hago lo que quiera.

— G-nii, no hables así con mamá. —G se tenso y observo a su querido hermanito con la boca abierta, Giotto lo miro mal unos segundos para luego cambiar a una sonrisa apenada explicando todo con ella.— Además mamá es muy buena.

— P-pero…

— Por favor. —G se mordió la lengua gruñendo con disgusto, paso sus gemas esmeraldas hacia los chocolates de la castaña mayor haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Si, Giotto-sama te escogió como madre, pues entonces yo también lo hago! —Declaro su auto-proclamado hijo. Yuki saltó solo de escucharlo, ese chico si que era raro; pero no era de quejarse… Ella misma sabía que era rara.

— G —Los dos chicos la observaron. Yuki se agacho para quedar a su altura.— No esta bien que solo quieras que sea tu mommy, solo porqué Gio-chan quiso que lo fuera… Si realmente deseas que lo sea debe salir de tu corazón. —Yuki uso su dedo índice y tocar el pecho del lado del corazón de G, provocando que la garganta del peli-plata se secara.— Y no solo por el gran cariño que tienes por Gio-chan. —Yuki le sonrió.— jeje ¿Sabes? Tu forma de proteger a Gio-chan es simplemente encantadora, aunque también proteges a tus otros hermanos aunque de una manera un poco gritona ¿Ne? —Esta vez giro a ver a Giotto, él cual asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de su madre.

G se sonrojo hasta las orejas, sacando humo de estas. Yuki y Giotto se lo hicieron notar provocando que se pusiera aún más rojo. La castaña se incorporo y propuso ir a buscar a los demás niños Giotto y G asintieron y partieron, Giotto tomo la mano izquierda de su madre; pero lo que Yuki si no se espero fue sentir como el otro la tomaba de su mano derecha, cuando Yuki volteo a verlo miro a un G sonrojado mirando para otro lado… Así que G realmente la quería como su madre también. Yuki apretó ligeramente la mano del niño. G curvo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, recordando ligeramente el calor de una madre… Recordó el porqué se había metido en ese ridículo juego, se detuvo de golpe y extender la pulsera de perlas a la castaña.

— ¿Nani? ¿Es para mi?

— Che. ¿Acaso crees que yo me pondría algo como eso?

— Mmm…

— ¡No lo pienses!

— jeje lo siento, lo siento no pude evitarlo desu. —Se rió, tomo la pulsera y la saco de la envoltura de plástico.— ¡Es hermosa desu! Gracias G —El aludido asintió. Sonrió al ver la mirada brillante de su nueva madre, eso quería decir que su elección no fue errónea. G parpadeo cuando, Yuki puso la pulsera en su mano derecha, la miro extrañado.— Pregunta: ¿Me la pones?

— ¡Que pregunta más tonta! —Yuki soltó una carcajada, si que lo era. G tomo la pulsera y se dispuso a ponerla, una vez abrochada Yukisonrió encantada, se inclino sobre el peli-plata y deposito un beso en su frente, Provocando que las mejillas de G volvieran a encenderse.

— Bien, hay que ir.

— ¡SI!

— S-si…

Los tres fueron al siguiente puesto, Hayato un poco cohibido por la acción de su madre, hace tiempo que no recibía un beso maternal por sus acciones, esa mujer… Era muy especial y en silencio hizo una promesa de siempre hacerla feliz hasta en el más insignificante detalle.

Llegaron al puesto de tiro al blanco, encontrando a Asari lanzando una pelota que prácticamente tiro todos los blancos de diferentes ángulos y repisas con un solo tiro y no usar los otros dos tiros que aún le quedaban. Yuki y Giotto le aplaudieron, G gruño quejándose que era un monstruo del béisbol con suerte. Asari se rió, ya que prácticamente había ganado con un solo tiro al lanzar la pelota y derribar todas las botellas. El encargado asustado de perder todos los premios le permitió escoger cualquier premio que deseaba.

Asari observo los premios y escogió un Kit. De colitas de diferentes colores y con una flor diferente. Se acerco a Yuki y le extendió el paquete de colas. Yuki parpadeo y fue hasta ahora que se dio cuenta que los chicos… Escogían regalos no para ellos, para ella. Inclinándose a la altura de Asari y sonrió agradecida.

— ¿Para mi?

— Jajá SIP, lo escogí para que puedas recogerte el cabello con diferentes colitas cada día.

— Moo Arigatou Gozaimasu. Asari-kun. —Yuki Tomo la cajita y la destapo, sacando la colita amarilla que tenia un pequeño girasol al otro extremo de la misma, Se soltó el cabello y se hizo una nueva cola dejando en libertad dos mechones pequeños a los costados de su cabeza.— ¿Cómo se ve?

— ¡Te miras muy bien mamá!

— Tienes suerte que todos los colores te combinen, madre.

— Jajá, hermosa, se nota que las flores van muy bien contigo oka-san.

Yuki, Giotto y G voltearon a ver a Asari sorprendidos por la forma de llamarla, pensándolo un poco tal vez Asari era más tímido en este tipo de cosas. Yuki le sonrió amena mientras se acerco para abrazarle.

— Arigatou. —Asari se sonrojo ligeramente; no pasando mucho tiempo para que él regresara el abrazo, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su oka-san.

Cuando ambos se separaron se miraron a los ojos para luego sonreírse, Haru se incorporo diciendo que fueran a buscar a los demás, acarició la cabeza de Asari cuando buscaron en los otros puestos encontraron a Daemon y Nagi con una sonrisa y al ver a Yuki corrieron a ella.

— ¡Yuki-nee! E-esto es para ti… —Nagi le extendió un paquete de plástico con tres ganchitos largos de color negro con tres flores blancas.

— ¡Oh mi Dios, son hermosos! Pero Nagi-chan se verían muy lindos en ti ¿Verdad? —Preguntó a los niños en general, todos afirmaron.

— Nufufu~ Aún así Nagi se esforzó en ganarlos para ti.

— N-no digas eso… t-tú también ayudaste Daemon-nii. —Daemon sonrió con ternura a su hermana palmeo su cabeza y asintió.

— ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias a los dos! —Yuki los abrazo al mismo tiempo y deposito un ligero beso en sus cabezas. Ambos gemelos se apenaron pero aun así mantuvieron sus sonrisas y entregaron el paquete a la castaña.

Yuki se quito los tres ganchitos que ya tenia y se puso los que los pequeños Daemon y Nagi le habían conseguido.

— Gracias chicos, a todos prometo atesorar estos hermosos regalos que me han dado.

Los niños se sintieron satisfechos al escuchar esas palabras.

— Oya, oya ¿Dónde están la alondra-kun, Knuckle y Lampo?

— Alaude-nii se fue a buscar un lugar donde dormir, dijo que ya había tenido suficiente entre herbívoros… Y nii-san y Lampo están ahí. —Giotto señalo un puesto de boxeo donde cierto mini boxeador andaba luchando con un tipo el doble de su tamaño. Yuki saltó del susto y corrió hacia el RING de boxeo con todos los chicos detrás de ella.

— ¡Knuckle-kun!

— ¿Oh? ¡MA! ¡Observa como le gano a este tipo AL MÁXIMO!

Y tal como lo dijo con un solo golpe el pequeño boxeador dejo fuera del RING a su oponente que era el doble de su tamaño. El que hacia de referí le entrego su premio del N°1 y un cupón de doscientos de comida para un restaurante chino a afueras del parque de atracciones. Lampo que estaba en la esquina corrió hacia su hermano y se subió a su hombro, Cuando ambos hermanos bajaron del RING, Knuckle fue rápidamente abordado por un abrazo casi asfixiante por parte de Yuki.

— ¿Estas bien? ¡Knuckle casi me matas del susto!

— Lo siento MA; pero estaban luchando AL MÁXIMO pude evitarlo, tenia que participar y lo bueno es que gane un cupón de doscientos para el restaurante chino fuera del parque, con el Lampo y yo invitaremos la cena.

Yuki se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, pero ello no le quitaba que aún estaba preocupada por él. Asari vio la mirada afligida de su oka-san y decidió ayudarla un poco con esa angustia.

— Maa, no debes preocuparte Oka-san. Knuckle es un boxeador jr. Pero pelea como profesionales gracias a que tío Ryohei lo entrena. —Yuki parpadeo mirando al pequeño samurai para luego mirar a Knuckle que sonreí de oreja a oreja.

— Uff… Me hubiera gustado saber eso antes de sentir que el corazón se me salía por la boca . —Suspiro calmada relajándose un poco miro al boxeador y sonrió dándole un toque en su frente.— ¡Eres genial AL MÁXIMO JAJA! Apuesto que serás el mejor boxeador del mundo de tu generación Knuckle, estoy más que segura de eso. Espero algún día me invites a uno de tus combates.

— ¡SIII!

— Okay chicos, ya que ustedes se conocen mejor entre ustedes… ¿Alguna idea de donde pudo haber ido Alaude-kun, antes de que entre en un ataque al corazón?

— Nufufu~ Justo ahí. —Daemon señalo uno de los puestos y encima de este, sobre la madera estaba Hibari sentado observándolos con cara de aburrido.

— Okay. ¿Desean subir o intentar algo más?

Los chicos asintieron, después de todo aún tenían suficiente sol, antes de llamar al chofer que iría a recogerlos. Yuki fue arrastrada de un lugar a otro por los chicos, subiendo a los carros chocones, las tazas locas, al disco (Un disco del cual debes de sujetarte con fuerza ya que el mismo se sacude de manera brusca y no hay cinturones.)

Pasaron toda la tarde de lugar a lugar comprando palomitas de maíz dulce así como algodones de azures o incluso bolitas de pulpo, cuando era casi hora de irse se toparon con un puesto a campo, del cual se basaba en velocidad, agilidad y fuerza. Y los premios eran pequeños animales exóticos. Yuki se pregunto si era legal que los tuvieran ahí.

La castaña observo a los pequeños que se habían quedado observando a los diferentes animales, la chica se rió.

— Disculpe señor, que es lo que se debe de hacer para jugar.

— ¡OH es muy simple! Lo único que debe hacer es lograr atravesar la pista de obstáculos y con una cuchara en la boca y un huevo en el.

— ¡Si! ¡Suena divertido lo voy a intentar de a cuerdo!

— Bien cada intento cuesta 5. —Yuki entrego 40 dólares, dejando al hombre descolocado.

— Lo intentare muchas veces así que preperate.

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuki bajo del vehiculo negro con Nagi dormida en sus brazos seguida de Knuckle quien traía al pequeño Lampo consigo, el resto de los niños bajo siendo Alaude el último con dos pequeñas criaturas pequeñas en sus hombros, el primero era amarillo y emplumado un canario y el otro una cria de lobo púrpura. De hecho todos los niños tenían animales consigo. Giotto traía consigo un pequeño león que extrañamente tenia una melena de llamas doradas, Yuki lo miraba único y fue precisamente eso por lo que dejo que Giotto lo cogiera.

G venia acompañado de una pequeña cria de guepardo con llamas rojos por las orejas, la pequeña minina había encontrado una extraña fascinación por aruñarle la cara al peli-plata y al parecer solo era así con su dueño, ya que actuaba tan sumisa con las demás personas.

Asari… Él chico se había encariñado a morir con un cachorro de perro de melena café y un gorrión bebé los cuales poseían una extrañas llamas azules por su cuerpo. Yuki no había tenido corazón para que solo escogiera uno, así que le había permitido tenerlos a los dos.

Lampo y Knuckle, ambos habían escogido los animales más grandes. Lampo una pequeña cabra negro con llamas verdes, aunque Yuki se preocupo mucho cuando el pequeño Lampo le había llamado "Oveja" y aunque el toro parecía enojado, no hizo nada hasta que Lampo le pidió que dieran un paseo. Knuckle por su lado un pequeño canguro de su misma altura, fue su lección ya que la criatura al parecer amaba y repartía el boxeo a su alrededor. Knuckle rugió extremo de emoción y ambos se pusieron a pelear.

Daemon y Nagi por su lado hicieron un fuerte lazo con una serpiente y una extraña ave, eran hermosas, la serpiente era de color indigo y la extraña ave de un plumaje entre el blanco y el negro tenía los ojos del mismo color que la serpiente. Yuki pensó que los gemelos les temerían a los animales, pero para su suerte y gran alivió no fue así.

Cuando entraron a la mansión Damiano los recibió perplejo observando a los nuevos acompañantes. Yuki le dio un leve resumen de los nuevos inquilinos, Damiano no hizo nada más que toser y disimular su risa, ya hablarían después con los jóvenes y sus padres sobre sus mascotas; pero ahora los niños debían descansar de su día tan entretenido. Yuki asintió y junto con los niños y los animales entraron en la mansión directo a las recamaras de los niños.

Hicieron la primera parada en la recamara de los gemelos. Daemon abrió la puerta para que Haru pudiera entrar, observo la recamara la cual se basaba en el color favorito de los gemelos… El índigo.

Yuki deposito a una pequeña Nagi sobre su cama, y se dispuso a buscar la pijama de la niña, la encontró rápido con ayuda de Daemon. La cambio con su ropa de dormir y luego la recostó en su cama y la arropo, deposito un beso en su mejilla, se giro con Daemon y lo arropo depositando un beso en su frente, el gemelo mayor se rió y le deseo las buenas noches.

El ave se había quedado dormido a un lado de Nagi, mientras que la serpiente al lado de Daemon.

— Buenas noches, pequeños.

_Buenas noches Yuki-nee

Apago las luces dejando una lámpara nocturna prendida y re retiro. La siguiente parada fue la habitación de Lampo con ayuda de Knuckle. Yuki lo cambio a ropas de dormir y lo acostó en su cama arropándolo depositando un beso en su frente deseándole las buenas noches. Apago la luz principal dejando una lámpara de noche que lanzaba destellos verdes por la recamara, el pequeño toro se durmió aun lado de la cama.

— Dulces sueños.

Cuando cerro las puerta, observo a los demás niños y sonrió al verlos ya bostezar, Alaude ya había desaparecido. Tomo la mano de Giotto y fueron a su habitación le cambio de ropas y lo arropo en su cama. Nuts se había subido en su cama y se acurruco a su lado beso la frente de Giotto y acaricio con cariño a Nuts.

— Buenas noches a los dos.

— n-nooaaawches mamá.

— Gao.

_ Buenas noches.

_ Mamá.

_ Si?

_ M-me podrias cantar una nana?

Ante esto Yuki sonrió con ternura.

_ Claro.

**Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete kirameku  
Asa ni furu ame Mado o tozasu hi ni mo  
Mune ni afureru Hikari wa kumo no ue**

**Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo**  
**hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto**  
**Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru**  
**Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono**

**Aki wa mizube ni Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu**  
**sekai no oku no Kagiri nai yasashisa**  
**yoru ga kuru tabi Inori wo sasage you**  
**ashita kuru hi wo Shizuka ni mukae you**

**Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo**  
**hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto**  
**Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru**  
**watashi no te to kimi no te wo**  
**tsuyoku tsunagu mono...**

Después de cantar Giotto sequedó dormido abrazado a Nuts. La castaña apago la luz principal dejando la pequeña lámpara nocturna que lanzaba luces naranjas por la habitación. Cerro la puerta y tomo la mano de G Cuando llegaron a su recamara hizo la misma rutina que hizo con los demás chicos lo cambió y luego le arropo con las sabanas rojas. Mui se subió a la cama y se durmió en cuestión de segundos. Yuki beso la frente del peli-plata y acaricio a Mui deseándoles buenas noches a los dos.

— Sueñen bien. Mañana será otro día.

— Si… descansa madre.

Yuki se retiro apagando la luz dejando la lamparilla roja de noche encendida. Les sonrió a los dos chicos y tomo a Asari de la mano para ir a su habitación. Cuando entraron lo cambio con sus ropas de dormir y luego le ayudo a subir a su cama y recostarse, Sai y Misai se acurrucaron en alguna parte de la habitación de color azul, Yuki deposito un beso en la frente de Asari.

— Gracias, por llevarnos al parque de atracciones okassan. Y por conseguir a Sai y Misai para mi.

— je. No hay de que pequeño ahora a dormir, mañana comenzara la operación: "Lograr que sus padres acepten a sus mascotas"

— Jajá si… aaawwhh. Buenas noches.

— Descansa.

Haru se retiro apagando la luz dejando encendida la lamparilla nocturna. Al salir Haru tuvo que contener su risa, el pobre Ryohei se había quedado dormido de pie; poniéndose detrás de él lo fue empujando por los hombros hasta su recamara. Al llegar Haru lo cambió sus ropas con cuidado dejándolo con su bata amarilla, le ayudo a subir a la cama, lo arropo y beso su frente. El nuevo compañero de boxeo del pequeño quedo dormido a un lado de la cama.

— Reposen al extremo desu.

Apago la luz y cerro la puerta con cuidado, camino por los pasillos cubriendo su boca cuando dejo ir un bostezo. Si… Mañana sería otro día en el cual debía decirle a Primo y a los demás del como los demás niños la nominaron su madre… Claro exceptuando a Daemon, Nagi y Alaude. Claro que los primeros dos era porqué la nominaron su hermana mayor.

Al llegar a su casa se dejo caer en su cama estaba demasiado cansada para siquiera cambiarse así que lo único que se quito fueron sus zapatos y se tapo quedando dormida al cerrar los ojos.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_NOTA AUTORA:Kay… aquí el segundo capitulo hehehe espero les guste ^-^_

_Ahora les pondré algo que había olvidado… Las edades: (CAMBIOS MIOS)_

_**GIOTTO: 5**_

_**G: 5**_

_**ASARI: 5**_

_**LAMPO: 4 CUMPLIDOS EN EL CAP ANTERIOR XD**_

_**KNUCKLE: 6**_

_**DAEMON Y NAGI: 7**_

_**ALUDE: 7**_

_**RAVEN: 20 APARENTEMETE.**_

_**YUKI: 15**_

_**TSUNA: 27**_

_**HAYATO: 27**_

_**TAKESHI: 27**_

_**LAMBO: 23 **_

_**RYOHEI: 29**_

_**MUKURO Y CHROME: 29 Y 27**_

_**KYOYA: 29**_

_¿reviews? *U*_

_**NARU: ESPERO K OS GUSTE LA CANCION ES DEL ANIME KOBATO**_


End file.
